YamixSasuke
by Cristal-1412
Summary: Sasuke talks about how he met yami amd the gang soon fallin in love Summary sucks but story is great :D


Yami x Sasuke

True Love

Naruto:shippuden

Sasuke was walking around the village. Its been about a year since Naruto brought him back and he wasnt really happy, mostly because of his stupid fan club. Naruto has also become hokage, hes also married Yugi Moto. A close friend that they met when he and three other people came to the village for the first time. First we met Yugi Moto who was strong for his age he had tri-colored hair and his hair was star shape a bit he also had deep purple eyes wkth a hint of yellow and also something that other people in the village wouldn't really expect from anyone besides for Naruto, he was also a four tailed tiger demon, Yugi als o had light wind chakara. His friend Yusei came with him too, he had black hair that almost looked like Sasuke's but not quite, he also had yellow highlights, he had ice blue eyes as well and was an ice dragon demon, and had ice chakara. Another friend named Jaden was also with them he had simple brown hair that kind of came up a bit from the back and had brown/green, red eyes when mad and yellow as Haou he was also nekomata or two tailed neko demon his chakara was water as well. And last but not least his brother...Yami Moto...he also had star shaped hair that was also tri-colored he also had deep purple/red eye color and was also a seven tailed wold demon alsl he has fire and shadow chakara. I came to fall in love with him as we got to know each other. Yami used to be a spirit connected to Yugi then he got his own body but he had to fight his demon Atemu, during the fight he got scars on most of his body. I've seen ghe scars once when we were both training in the training grounds, he had quite a lot of scars they were mostly on his back and a bit on his chest and two scratches over his right eye as well, which was bandaged up untill Naruto convinced him to take off the bandages, i mean it's not like hes ashamed of it but he had his reason to it and we respected it. He actually caught me starring and teased me for it..saying that I had a crush on him and all, which I did, but I never had the courage to tell him.

"Sasuke! " a fimilair voice called out. Sasuke turned around and saw Cristal, her friend since the hokage assigned her to team 7. She became a beautiful young women over the years, she doesn't have her hair down like she used to, she ties her hair to a simple pony tail and lets her bangs come down but they were pulled back lightly by a smal dragon pin that her boyfriend gave her for her birthday. Speaking of boyfriend, Yusei was walking next to her as they approched him.

"Yes cristal?" Sasuke simply said as they were close enough to him.

"Well Naruto told us to get you to come to the office for something." She answered with a small smile.

"I suppose he didn't tell you why." Sasuke told her.

"I think we should know that thats how he always acts when he calls anyone of us fpr something." Yusei told him with a very faint smile.

"Of course how silly of me." Sasuke said as he smacked his head gently and smiled at them.

Sasukes POV

"Well Im going ahead of you guys." She grinned as she left running to the hokage tower. I looked at Yusei with a smirk.

"When are you finally going to propose to her?" I asked still smirking. Yusei smirked back at me and gave me a gentle smack on the head as he walked past me.

"Soon is all Im saying." He said smirking at me, walking to the hokage tower. I chuckled and walked next to him as we headed there together.

(At Naruto's office)

"Sorry we took so long." Yusei said as we entered Naruto's office.

"That's alright all we have to do is wait for Jaden, Chris and Yami." Naruto grinned as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. His husband Yugi was standing right next to him, smiling a bit, I always cosidered him as a younger brother, as for Yami I always lovednhim and wished that we could become more then juat friends but I'm not so sure he likes me.

"Poke." Cristal giggled out as she poked her boyfriend. Yusei smirked a bit and poked her back. Soon enough it was the start of a pokewar, well not quite. I heard the door open and saw Jaden along with his boyfriend, soon to be husband, Chris.

"Yami's not here yet? I figured he'd be the first to be here like always." Jaden said as he closed the door behind him once Chris entered the office.

"He was traning with Kakashi so he went to his house first so he can freshen up." Yugi explained to him.

"You two having another pokewar again?" Chris asked Yusei and Crisyal who were indeed still doing their pokewar.

"Yes~ Yusei stop yor tickling me now." Cristal giggled out as she tried to get away from her boyfriend. Chris smiled at them as well as Naruto, Yugi and I merly chuckled at the couple.

"Boo" I heard someone whisper behind me, really close to my ear, which caused me to yelp and turn around quickly to see who it was and sure enough it was-

"Yami." I glarered at him which just caused him to chuckle.

"That is the most cutest glare I've seen Sasuke." He told me with a slight smirk. I blushed at that and smacked him on his arm.

"S-shut up." I simply told him with a blush.

"Glad you can finally make it Yami." Naruto told him with a grin.

"Think he wouldn't make it?" Yugi asked him with a slight smirk.

"No Im just saying." Naruto said as he pouted a bit causing Yugi to chuckle. Yugi was more innocent like but he can have a bad temper when he's pissed and he can act like Yami as well.

"So why were we called over?" Yusei asked as he was behind Cristal, his arms wrapped around her waist with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Well since I've been busy the past 2 months Yugi and I decided that we should hang out on our day off." Naruto smiled at us as Yugi sat on the arm chair a bit.

"I like that idea..we can talk abot whats been happening in our lives the past 2 months." Chris said with a smile.

"I agree with him." Jaden said with a grin as he kissed his cheek softly causimg Chris to blush cutely.

"Where are we going or going to do?" Yami asked with a small smile which made me blush and looked away. I can tell he looked at me with confusion.

"Well we figured that we should go out tonight and have a couple drinks." Yugi answered his brother who just nodded with a small smile.

"What time are we going to meet up?" Cristal asked with a smile.

"At about 6 o'clock. We'll be meeting up at that new resturant that recently opened up." Naruto tolder her as he fently wrapped his arm around Yugis waist who just smiled at the action.

"Alright we'll see you guys soon then, we promised Iruka to help him teach his class today." Cristal saod with a smile as she grabbed Yusei's hand and waved good-bye to us as they left the office.

"We gotta head out too, we also promised konohamaru and his team that we would help them train today." Jaden said and with that he carried Chris bridal style.

"J-Jaden!" Chris shouted as he blushed cutely.

"See you guys soon!" He yelled happily as he also left the office with a blushing Chris.

"I'll take my leave as well." I said as I left the office. Once I was out the building I felt something wrap around my arm. I turned to see what it was and I noticed it was a shadow arm.

"May I help you Yami?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him.

"Can't I just talkmto a friend?" Yami asked with a small smirk as his shadow arms released my arm nd walked closer to me.

'That's all we'll ever be' I thought with a sigh and smiled softly at him.

"Ya sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." He smiled at me.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked

"Well theres something I've been wanting to ask you." Yami said as he scratched the back of his jead nervously. My heart almost skipped a beat. 'M-maybe hes going to ask me out' I sighed not even believing myself.

"Well shoot." I said smirking a bit.

"Well theres this person I REALLY love but I don't know how to show my feelings to that person." Yami said with a slight blush. I thought I felt my heart break in two when he told me that he loves someone. But I sucked it up, if he found someone then im happy for him.

"Well you should tell that person that you love them and tell them how they managed to steal your heart." I told him with a small yet sad smile.

"Alright." I saw yami walk closer and I turned around expecting the person he loves to bd standing behind me or something as I was about to turn around I felt his shadow arms wrap gently around my waist.

"Man your so clueless." Yami whispered close to my ear as he licked the shell of my ear causing mevto shiver. I also felt his arm wrap aroind my waist his other hand grabbed my chin and moved my head to look at him. I looked at him with a faint blush and a bitof wide eyes.

"God your so cute." With that he kissed me with pure passion. Soon I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. I'm not so sure how long we've been kissing but we pulled away to get much needed air. He held my face gently ad he layed his forehead against mine, I looked at him blushing, I was incrediably happy right now. He looked back at me with that smile that always made my heart flutter.

"Let's continue this in my room what do you say?" Yami asked me sudductively, clearly noticing his egytion accent, as he licked my neck making me shiver a moan. All I could do was nod in response. I felt him smirk against my neck and soon enough we appeared in his room. Quickly, Yami attacked my neck again nipping at my pale skin leaving a visible mark. I moaned as he started taking off my shirt and kissed his way down my chest leaving more little marks.

"You're mine." Yami growled out possesively as he came back up and kissed me, this time it was more heated and rough, it started to get a bit sloppy he then grabbed my hips and brought them a bit higher so he was grinding my hips against his making me break the kiss and moan loudly. I coould hear Yami grunt in pleasure as he grinded our hips more roughly.

"These pants need to go." Yami growled out as he literally ripped off my pants with his claws along with my boxers. I gasped as I felt the cool air hit my erection. I looked at Yami and blushed as I saw him removing his shirt revealing his well toned chest I reached up and slowly ran my hands on his chest causing him to groan at the touch. I then saw him remove his oants along with his boxers making my blush deepen. He was so large I don't think it'll fit.

"Don't worry it'll fit koi." Yami reassured me. I forgot he can read minds. He reached over and opened the drawer taking out the lube he opened the cap an sqeezed a small amount on his fingers and pushed a finger into my hole making wince.

"Im sorry koi." He whispered ad he leaned up and kissed me, trying to make me forget the pain. I then felt the second finger being jnserted, I didn't really feel that one I was too distracted my the kiss. Once I felt the third one I pulked away and gasped in pain Yami started kissing my neck. Soon enough I was moaning as his fingers started stretching me, I then started to thrust down his fingers moaning loudly as they hit my prostate. I was so close to cumming, I kept moaning as my erection was completly hard. I then felt Yami pull his fingers out making me groan at the loss of fingers.

"Don't worry koi..I'll replace it with somethkng better." Yami smirked making md blush. I saw him grab the lube again an sqeeze a good amount on his throbbing erection. He stroke it a bit and lifted my hips, positioning himself. I winced as he slowly pushed himself into me,

"G-god your so tight" Yami groaned out as he was completly in me. Fresh tears were running down my cheeks at how large he was. I soon got used to the pain and bucked my hips telling him to move causing him to groan in pleasure. He pulled back until the head of his erection wad out and thrusted in roughly causing me to scream in pleasure. Yami soon started to thrust in and out of me roughky and as fast as he could. All I could do was moan out yami's name as loudly as I could I didn't even care if anyone coukd hear us all I was thinking was all the pkeasurebyami was giving me as he was making live to me, I never thought I would be able to be with the one I loved since I first met him.

"Y-yami I-im close!" I moaned loudly as yami reached down and stroked my member along with his thrusts.

"YAMI!" I screamed as I came over yamis hand and my chest my walks tightened as I came.

"Sasuke!" Yami moaned out as he came deep inside of me. after we calmed down he pulled out of me letting his cum slowly come out of my abused hole, he kayed next to me and held me close to his chest. I snuggled close to him with a smile.

"I love you sasuke." He said kissing my head. I felt tears running down my cheek, I felt so happy, he really does loves me.

"I love you too yami." I said with smile. Soon we both fell asleep ignoring the mess holding eachother happily, knowing we will always bd hapoy with eachother.

THE END


End file.
